LEGEND HEROES ONLINE
by Khairul Adam Harrys
Summary: yeah,ini adalah fanfiction pertama saya diakun baru.karena akun lama saya ga bisa log in selamanya :D dan ini adalah fanfict crossover pertama milik saya.. :D maaf kalo ada typo dan berantakan serta banyak skip time nantinya.. :( jadi silahkan membaca :) oiya jangan lupa review ya abis ngebaca,biar saya semangat lanjutin cerita ini :)


LEGEND HEROES ONLINE

"minna-san,pada 21 April 2015 ini perusahaan Game berbasis Virtual Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game atau yang biasa disingkat VRMMORPG yaitu perusahaan Heroes Online resmi merilis game yang berjudul "LEGEND HEROES ONLINE" setelah masa beta tested selesai pada 21 Januari ada 500.000 paket yang sudah terjual via online,serta 500 paket game Legend Heroes Online sudah terkirim untuk para beta tester yang sudah menguji game ini" Kata reporter TV Inoue Orihime saat siaran langsung.

"Huh,akhirnya rilis juga Legend Heroes Online,dan aku siap untuk kembali kesana…" seseorang berambut biru tua dan mengenakan penutup mata mengucap dengan nada semangat,ya dia adalah Date Masamune,yang sedang melihat siaran TV tentang rilisnya game LHO (legend heroes online).

"menurut para beta tester,game ini sangat patut untuk dicoba karena sangat seru" Kata Sang reporter."jadi,kalian semua silahkan bermain" lanjut sang reporter.

"Banyak juga yang berminat,yaa sudah saatnya aku log in ke LHO,sebelum adikku datang" ucap Date.

"yosh,kita mulai" lanjut Date sambil mengambil Helm khusus game LHO yang bernama Nerver Gear lalu berbaring ke tempat tidur. "Link Start" lalu masuklah Date ke game LHO menggunakan data yang dia save saat beta tested.

"sistem start"

"anda ingin LOG IN? Please input your User name and your password" si sistem game memberi pilihan pada Date melalui tampilan layar.

"user name : Date

Password : ************** " Jawaban diisi oleh Date.

"mengenali Karakter ,Selamat datang Date Di LEGEND HEROES ONLINE" suara sistem bicara.

Akhirnya Date Masamune masuk kedunia LHO, "wow,banyak sekali yang sudah log in ke LHO selaris inikah game LHO? hahahahaha" tandas iya,penampilan Date tetap sama karena Nerver Gear dapat merinci bentuk badan,serta wajah para pemainnya.

SKIP TIME

"Wow,skill ku tetap sama,dan item serta senjataku tetap…" ucap Date senang sambil memegang enam pedang berelemen petir yang dipegang setiap satu pedang di sela-sela jari tangannya.

"WOW,masih ada jurus Death Fang dan War Dance milikku,dan levelku tetap sama seperti saat beta tested yaitu level 75" senang bukan kepalang si Date karena Death Fang dan War Dance adalah jurus andalannya. Sebenarnya dia masih punya satu jurus tapi ia rahasiakan karena takut memunculkan gossip diantara para player yang bukan beta tester yaitu Phantom Dive.

"Waktunya aku pergi….ke Boss Lantai 1" Date berucap sambil berlari karena dia ini cepat cepat melawan boss,tapi sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi,Date di teleportasi paksa oleh system ke tempat lain,lalu sampailah dia ketempat itu,dimana semua player dikumpulkan.

"apa yang terjadi ini?" kagetlah si Date

" ada apa in?" "kenapa aku disini?" "hey hey hey,ini dimana?" teriak para player pemula yang baru merasakan game LHO tersebut.

Lalu sesosok seperti manusia muncul tetapi dia begitu tinggi serta menutup kepalanya dengan kain hitam sehingga tak Nampak wajahnya.

"Selamat datang di LEGEND HEROES ONLINE,wahai para player yang baru saja log in. Perkenalkan saya Kirigaya Kazuto pencipta game LHO ini" ucap sosok tersebut.

"Kirigaya Kazuto?apa benar dia beliau yang jenius menciptakan dunia virtual LHO?" kaget si Date bukan main.

"Untuk player sekalian,sekarang LHO tidak memiliki menu LOG OUT,karena ini adalah fitur terbaru LHO yang sengaja aku buat agar tiada yang mampu kabur dari dunia LHO ini" tandas Kirigaya Kazuto.

"apa?kau serius?" para player berteriak serta mencari menu LOG OUT,tapi mereka akhirnya menyadari tidak ada menu LOG OUT di menu utama pada LHO. "Hoy jangan bercanda,aku tidak bisa disini terus!" teriak salah satu player.

"kalian tidak bisa mencopot NG (Nerver Gear) kalian karena jika dicopot akan menyebabkan ledakan yang akan menghancurkan kepala kalian dan otomatis kalian akan mati" kata sang pencipta LHO tersebut.

"salah satu cara keluar dari LHO dengan menamatkan game ini,sampai lantai 100,sekarang kalian ada di lantai satu,yaitu kota Konohagakure untuk mencapai lantai 100 kalian harus bertarung dan mencari jalan menuju lantai selanjutnya sampai ke lantai boss dari setiap lantai,dan boss dilantai 100 adalah aku sendiri,Kirigaya Kazuto" Lanjut sang pencipta LHO.

"tapi kalian tidak boleh sampai mati,jika kotak Healt Point (HP) kalian sudah mencapai Nol,maka otomatis radiasi tingkat tinggi akan menghancurkan otak kalian,dan kalian akan bermain para player,dan berusahalah serta jangan sampai mati,SEKIAN" tutup Kirigaya Kazuto.

"huuuaa,tidakkk,aku tidak mau tetap berada di game ini" teriak para player ketakutan.

"ini benar benar,jika aku mati,maka di dunia asliku akupun akan mati,Sial kau aku kalahkan kau di lantai seratus dan aku yang akan membunuhmu" ucap Date marah dan langsung berlari ke tempai menuju Boss lantai 1 agar bisa ke lantai selanjutnya.

Muncul seekor monster serigala yang menghalangi lari Date,lalu Date mengambil keenam pedangnya dari penyimpanan senjatanya di sisi badan Date.

"Jangan halangi aku,monster sialan…DEATH FANG!" teriak Date sambil menebas sang monster lalu sang monster menghilang karena kalah.

"AWASS KAU,KIRIGAYA KAZUTO…..AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Date sekencang kencangnya.


End file.
